The Best Laid Plans
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A Michael/Sara fic with a twist. Michael copies the key from Sara without her knowing, so she doesn't have an overdose or get fired. But when the time comes for them to escape, will Michael leave Sara behind, or will he stay and wait for her?
1. Chapter 1

_..._

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Prison Break. It's just really fun playing with the characters. _

_..._

_A/N: This is a Michael/Sara fic with a twist. Michael is able to copy the key from Sara's keychain and she doesn't have an overdose or get fired. Charles doesn't die in the infirmary._

_As always, please read and review._

_..._

**Everything had gone according to plan. With one notable exception. **

**Lincoln was about to exit the window and climb across the rope but Michael stopped him. **

**"What?" he asked his brother.**

**Michael smiled a little. "I'm not going."**

**"What? Michael, what are you talking about?" Lincoln asked, incredulous. **

**Michael's smile grew bigger. "There's a girl..."**

**Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of ... you're kidding, right?"**

**Michael shook his head and withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is everything you'll need to get to Panama. I'll see you there in five years."**

**Lincoln took the paper but shook his head. "Michael, you're going to get busted. They're going to add more time to your sentence."**

**"Not if I tell them that T-Bag, Sucre and Abruzzi threatened to kill me as well as my only brother if I ratted them out."**

**Abruzzi had already passed them and made his way across the yard to the other side of the wall, and C-Note was heading after him. **

**Lowering his voice, Michael said, "I gave Abruzzi a fake address. The cops are going to be waiting for him there, I'll ask for him to be taken to another prison, and his hit men are already taken care of, so he won't be an issue for me in here. T-Bag is a character of habit, so they know where he's going to be headed, and I'll tell them that Sucre told me he was going to be Mexico, but he and Maricruz will be going with you and LJ to Panama."**

**T-Bag had made his way passed them and across the line, and now Charles was working his way over.**

**"Charles told me where the money was buried, and it's written down there, just don't lose that paper. Everything is taken care of, Linc, all you have to do is cross that line."**

**Lincoln looked out the window at his freedom, and then back at his brother with sad eyes. **

**"A girl, huh?"**

**Michael smiled again. **

**"And she's worth five years in here?" he asked him. **

**Michael nodded. "She's worth finding out."**

**Lincoln nodded. "You stay alive in here, Michael. I'll see you in Panama. Five years."**

**Michael nodded, and he and Lincoln embraced. **

**"You stay alive out there," Michael said to his brother's back, clapping him a few times before letting go. **

**"Done." Michael sighed. "Besides, it might be nice for one of us to not be on the run, employment wise."**

**Lincoln smiled, and with one last look at his brother, made his way out the window and after the rest of the escapees.**

**Once he knew they were safely across the line and in the van, Michael made his way to the phone in the infirmary. **

**"Sound the alarm. There's been a breakout."**

**As he hung up the phone, Michael's last thoughts before slamming his head into the door frame, cutting his forehead then dislocating his own shoulder, were that he hoped Sara wouldn't hate him.**

**...**

**Sara was the first to reach the infirmary, as she'd been heading back there anyway to grab her forgotten purse, and was one hallway away when the alarm went off. She heard yelling coming from the infirmary and increased her pace. **

**She recognized the voice coming from inside the infirmary and her hands started shaking, but she managed to get the door unlocked. **

**"Michael!" she cried, spotting his bloodied form lying on the floor. "What happened?"**

**Michael's vision had become a little cloudy from both the head injury as well as the blood loss, and he had to blink a few times before he could make out Sara's form above him, cradling him in her arms. **

**"Sara?"**

**Sara nodded, helping him to his feet, but then noticing the blood pooling around his mid-section, she helped him onto a nearby bed. **

**"Michael, I need you to tell me what happened."**

**"They es-escaped, and they w-were g-gon-na kill m-my brother if I t-told the w-warden." Michael's shivering wasn't an act, and he was starting to worry that he'd made his injuries too severe. **

**"Michael, I'm giving an injection, your body is too weak and you're slipping into shock. I need you to stay with me."**

**Michael fought to stay conscious, but he felt Sara's voice slipping further away as his eyes closed against his will.**

**...**

End Chapter One.

I hate reading cliffhangers, but I live writing them. And I like the movie Cliffhanger ... anyway, please read and review, I love getting feedback.

Will try to update soon, but I've got a bunch of fics going, so perhaps a few reviews will entice to finish this one first?


	2. Chapter 2

...

Chapter Two

...

Disclaimer: I don't own prison break, don't sue me. Also, I don't own anything by Barry Manilow (guilty pleasure).

...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, definitely made me want to write a new chapter. Although I love writing other pairings, the type that you don't get to see on tv, I love the Michael/Sara relationship, and I loved when he asked her wait for him, so I decided to make a fic for that.

As always, please read and review, I love getting feedback.

...

**The first sound that Michael heard was the distant beeping of the machines he was apparently hooked up to. The next was the buzzing of the people moving around in the next room. Some of their voices more clear than others, but all basically meaningless to him. Then another sound met his ears. It sounded familiar, but definitely weird. **

**"**_**I can't laugh, and I can't sing, I'm finding it hard to do anything."**_

**Michael opened his eyes and looked around the room. It took him a few moments before his eyes landed on Sara's back, and it wasn't until she turned around that he saw she was singing. **

**"**_**I feel glad when you're glad. I feel sad when you're sad. If you only knew - "**_** She stopped singing abruptly when she saw that Michael was looking at her. **

**It was a few seconds before anyone spoke, but it was Michael who broke the silence. **

**"Um ... Barry Manilow?" he questioned with squinty eyes. **

**He watched the exotic blush creep up her neck to rest on her cheeks. **

**"Shut up," was all she mumbled, and then she moved to check his vitals, finding that she had to work fairly hard to not start singing again. **

**"**_**You know I can't smile without you,"**_** Michael sang jokingly and was rewarded with a sharp slap to the shoulder.**

**"Ow!" he protested, discovering quickly that it was shoulder that he had dislocated. **

**Putting on his game face, while at the same time hating that he was lying to Sara, he said, "My brother. Did they take my brother?"**

**Sara bit her lip and nodded. **

**"Michael, you've been out for two days. So far they've re-apprehended John Abruzzi, Charles Westmoreland, David Apolskis, and Charles Patoshik. But Theodore Bagwell, Fernando Sucre, Benjamin Miles Franklin, and your brother are still unaccounted for."**

**Sara sighed and looked out the window. **

**"Michael, I need you to tell me what happened. The truth."**

**"Don't make me lie to you, Sara," Michael said, repeating the words from what felt like a hundred years ago.**

**"Then don't," she said simply, her hand on her hip. "Tell me the truth."**

**They stared at each other for what felt like hours, neither one wanting to back down. But, eventually, someone had to. **

**"Sara, you know my brother's innocent," was all Michael had to say. **

**Sara let out the breath she'd been holding, closed her eyes and sat down on her stool. **

**"Michael this is **_**very**_** bad."**

**He put his hand on her arm, and was overjoyed that she didn't pull away. "I never would have let them escape if I wasn't one hundred percent sure that they would be captured again. Sucre was put in jail for robbery, something he isn't going to do again. He has a family now, he would not risk doing something stupid and losing them. C-Note ... Franklin was cheated out of the military and then was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He has a family that loves him, and he isn't going to do something stupid ever again. My brother never killed anyone, he does not deserve to die Sara, and you know that."**

**"And Bagwell?" she asked him. **

**Michael sighed. "He's a character of habit. They should find the woman that put him in here. That's where he'll be."**

**Sara looked behind her, at the guards waiting outside the door of the isolation room. She was currently blocking them from seeing that Michael was awake. She didn't know if she wanted to continue to do so. **

**"Michael those guards are going to come in here and take your statement. I won't say anything, but I can't promise that I'll lie for you."**

**The smallest small reached Michael's lips. "I would never ask you too."**

**She moved to stand up, but he caught her arm lightly. She looked down at his sad eyes. **

**"Sara, I stayed for you."**

**Sara gulped involuntarily, but moved towards the door and let the prison guards into the room to interrogate Michael as she ran to the staff bathroom to throw up in the sink. **

**...**

**Michael had to spend one month in solitary, and was of course given a new cell, but other than that, he hadn't been punished for the escape. **

**Since Michael had done him such a great favor - helping him give his wife the perfect present - Warden Pope had been reluctant to condemn Michael for wanting to save his brother. **

**This was of course all going along with the story that Michael had been forced to help them escape. **

**T-Bag had finally been captured two nights ago. **

**Sara had been biting her nails, Michael had been beating his head against the wall, both hoping for a quick capture, and finally both of their prayers had been answered when a young female had reported seeing a man matching Theodore Bagwell's description outside of her neighbor's house. She noticed him because he had winked at her, and it creeped her out, remembering his creepy face from the television. **

_**Thank god that nightmare's over,**_** they both thought. **

**Sara had of course been questioned about what Michael's condition had been when she'd found him, and anything she might have seen that could lead to the capture of the rest of the inmates. **

**She didn't want to become a liar for him, but technically she wasn't lying. She told them straight-forward what had happened **_**that **_**night. What she had **_**seen**_** that night. **

**Sara worried that she was already headed down a dark path, making such a distinction between lying and avoiding the truth, but she brushed it off and pushed it as far back in her mind as it would go. For now, she had bigger problems. **

**Like how long she would be able to keep acting like she didn't know anything. Whether or not Michael meant what he said when he told her 'she' was the reason he stayed behind. **

**Sara sat in her apartment, checking the date on the newspaper in front of her. **

**According to Michael, in his latest trip to the infirmary for his insulin shot - which she knew he didn't need, but it would arise suspicion if he suddenly stopped taking it, and it was their only way of keeping the same contact between them - Lincoln and his son LJ, and Sucre with his fiance Maricruz should be in Panama by now. **

**Sara sighed and put her head in her hands. She knew these men weren't killers. Especially Lincoln, he'd been set up. **_**But the law is there for a reason. And while I don't believe in the death penaltly, I certainly do believe that you have to pay for your crimes ... **_

**Sara laughed dryly. "A bit of the pot calling the kettle black, Sara?" she asked herself. **

**She looked at the date on the newspaper one more time, and then called back to memory Michael's release date. **

**"This should be ... fun?"**

**...**

Okay, end chapter 2.

I want to make it so that Sara really struggles with this. I thought about keeping T-Bag on the loose, but I think that would deter from the Michael/Sara relationship, and I didn't want to write a really long fic, so I had him captured so that Sara could be more at ease about the whole thing. Because let's face it, we all saw how she reacted on the show to T-Bag's escape ...

Anyways, as always please leave a review, I love getting feedback ...


End file.
